Regalo especial
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marinette descubre con incredulidad, que tal vez Ladybug deberia visitar más seguido a Adrien.


_Sigo sin internet, así que creo que subiré tres one-shot de golpe por esto XD tengo otra historia que también subiré de Chat x Marinette, que por alguna razón me parece mejor que esta…pero es algo raro contando que ambos son los mismos._

 _Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _(Lady bug x Adrien)_

 **Regalo especial**

Ese día era el momento que tanto tiempo había buscado Marinette. Una ocasión especial para darle un presente a Adrien sin verse como una total acosadora, como había pasado en ocasiones anteriores. Sabía que su compañero de clases que era modelo, era tan amable para tratarla con normalidad a pesar de avergonzarse constantemente en su presencia.

Era tan genial.

El famoso modelo Adrien Agreste, ese chico rubio que sonreía de forma amable y era adorable, que era quien la hacía suspirar todo el día y soñar con un futuro juntos. Pero para su mala suerte, por el momento solo eran sueños, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, aun no lograba reunir valor para declararse.

Además había escuchado hace una semana a Adrien hablando sobre una chica, no sabía quién era, pero al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Nino el día siguiente.

Eso significaba que debía estar muy interesado en ella.

Por eso usaría su última carta (¿Había estado usando cartas antes?) se declararía y aceptaría como la heroína que fuera su destino.

Pero cuando estuvo frente a él, con el regalo en su espalda, por la época navideña. Cuando lo vio suspirar como un soñador mientras hablaba con Nino, todo su valor escapo de sus manos y termino corriendo a esconderse en un aula. Espero hasta que todos se fueran para poder ir a su hogar, notando de forma derrotada la noche que caía en Francia.

La nieve era algo que se había sentido hace algunos días, pero en vez de parecerle tan hermosa como la primera noche, ahora parecía deprimente.

¿Así terminaría su primer amor?

¿Sin declararse?

Marinette cayó sobre sus rodillas abrazando el regalo que le iba a dar a Adrien, en busca de algo que no fuera suficientemente obvio, había preparado unas cuantas galletas a mano. Después de todo, que se le puede dar a alguien que tiene todo, dinero, fama, probablemente un amor correspondido por cualquier chica en la faz de la tierra.

Que evidentemente no era ella.

-Animo Marinette, aún es temprano para rendirse-dijo Tikki sobre su cabeza.

La peli azul miro distraídamente su teléfono, notando varias llamadas perdidas de Alya, unas cuantas de sus compañeros de clase y una de Adrien. Era obvio que notarían como la presidenta de la clase había faltado a la fiesta de navidad, que la misma había preparado. A pesar de todo no sentía ánimos para contestar, solo tenía en su mente la imagen de un sonriente Adrien con la chica de sus sueños.

Se encogió sobre sí misma.

-Oh mi querida Marinette-murmuro Tikki con tono suave.

Una nueva llamada la hizo saltar minutos después, miro incrédula el nombre de Adrien en su celular con una fotografía. Había sido tomada por Alya en el último festival escolar, donde ella había estado vestida de camarera atendiendo mesas con Adrien. Con la excusa de que ambos estaban a juego había tomado una fotografía, causando gran emoción de parte de la peli azul y una risa divertida de Adrien.

Miro el botón verde.

Pero antes de contestar, se quedó pensando en cómo Adrien ahora mismo estaba pensando en ella…pero en pocos minutos probablemente pensaría en su chica especial.

-Tikki transformación-dijo causando sorpresa en su Kwami.

Aun así no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque estuvo transformada en unos instantes. Tomo el regalo de Adrien antes de salir volando entre las calles parisinas. No tenía un objetivo previamente establecido, solo quería estar sola y lanzar con fuerza su regalo a lo lejos.

Tal vez de esa forma podría liberar ese sentimiento de su corazón.

Lamentablemente se conocía tan bien, que con solo botar un regalo su amor no desaparecería.

Patrullo las calles de Paris, sintiéndose un poco culpable de querer que un akuma saliera de la nada para distraerla. Después de varias horas de continuo patrullaje, se detuvo en la torre Eiffel con claras intenciones de lanzar su regalo. Había sido suficientemente duro ver a muchas parejas celebrar juntas ese día, familias juntas y amigos riendo. Todo mientras su corazón estaba roto.

Con las galletas en su mano, en un papel transparente, intento tirarlas. Pero con fuerza de voluntad Tikki la detuvo, causando impresión en ella.

" _Marinette, aunque Adrien quiera a otra chica…no le molestara un regalo de tu parte_ " expuso en su mente la Kwami.

Tomo el paquete con sus dos manos viéndolo confundida.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto al aire.

" _Puede que él quiera a otra chica, pero tu aun lo quieres…no elimines un sentimiento tan bello como el amor de tu corazón solo por no ser reciproco. No hay amor más hermoso que aquel que lo da todo sin esperar a cambio"_

Marinette se quedó en silencio unos momentos, estaba segura que siendo una chica normal como Marinette no tendría valor de darle su regalo. No quería ver el rechazo en sus ojos. Pero ahora no estaba como Marinette, era Ladybug, ambas eran la misma persona y a la vez eran diferente persona.

Con una sonrisa divertida voló por los tejados de parís, con una idea en mente.

…

En medio de su habitación, Adrien Agreste estaba meditando en su sofá, con Plagg totalmente dormido en su mini habitación en un cajón de su cama. Esa tarde todos la pasaron de lo mejor, eran pocas las veces que se reunía con compañeros de clase fuera del horario lectivo, pero había convencido a su padre con ayuda de Nino y Marinette hace unos días. Aun así aunque todo fue genial, se había sentido un poco decepcionado de no ver a Marinette en la fiesta.

-¿No contesto tus llamadas?-había dicho Alya preocupada, cuando le pregunto si sabía de la ubicación de su amiga.

Su negación había causado mucha más preocupación en la cara de Alya, pero al final de la fiesta aun nadie sabía sobre el paradero de Marinette, pues en su casa tampoco estaba.

Miro la mesa de su habitación negando con la cabeza, la idea de ir a verla como Chat Noir para buscarla, le había tentado. Pero pensaba que debían darle espacio a Marinette, era una chica bastante madura aunque algo alocada, debía tener una buena razón para faltar. No había ningún akuma ese día, así que no podría haber pasado nada malo.

No duro ni dos segundos antes de tomar el anillo entre sus dedos e ir a la ventana, iría a buscarla hasta asegurarse que su amiga estuviera bien.

Aunque todas sus intenciones se fueron por la borda, al ver como boca abajo, como si estuviera sostenida de cabeza estaba Ladybug viéndolo por la ventana.

Adrien quedo en shock, su cuerpo se paralizo y pensó muy seriamente que estaba en uno de sus usuales sueños. Uno donde su Lady aceptaba por fin sus sentimientos y lograban estar juntos, si, Adrien a veces era tan soñador como una niña de diez años enamorada de su héroe.

Cuando esta toco la ventana con mirada tranquila, causo que él se sonrojara levemente y se apresuró para abrir la ventana.

-Ladybug-dijo Adrien aun sin creer que ella efectivamente estaba en su ventana.

La chica aun de cabeza miro a otro lado unos segundos, antes de suspirar y extender un pequeño paquete. Algo incrédulo tomo entre sus manos la bolsa transparente, que revelaba algunas galletas en esta. Miro con ojos bien abiertos y aun sonrojado a la chica.

Esta sonrió levemente.

-Un presente de navidad-murmuro antes de soltar el yo-yo que la tenía sujeta de cabeza.

Adrien pestañeo un par de veces, antes de sacar su cuerpo por la ventana, para ver como la súper heroína salía volando por las calles de parís. Luego giro a ver sus galletas como si fueran una alucinación y que en cualquier momento desaparecerían. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, antes de gritar internamente como una fanática.

…

Al día siguiente Marinette caminaba algo deprimida a clases, ahora que le había dado su regalo a Adrien, como Ladybug, pensaba en dar el siguiente paso. Debía olvidarlo aunque le doliera, tal vez con el tiempo lograra tomarlo como un buen amigo. Estaba tan deprimida que llego temprano a clase, cuando aún no llegaba nadie. Tomo asiento con un suspiro, pensando seriamente en lo duro que sería el día con Adrien sentado frente a ella.

Hablando del rey de roma.

-¡MARINETTE!-grito Adrien corriendo para estar a su lado, tomando el asiento de Alya.

Fingió una leve sonrisa.

-Buen día Adrien-

-Faltaste a la fiesta de ayer-

-Algo ocurrió con una persona…nada grave…pero no estaba de ánimo para fiestas-

El rubio la miro inquisitivamente unos momentos, antes de suspirar al ver su negación por hablar. Con una idea en mente saco de su mochila un paquete que reconoció al instante, el regalo que el día anterior le había entregado como Ladybug. Su cuerpo se tensó, Adrien había logrado reconocerla como héroe.

Había sido tan tonta.

-Sabes estas galletas pueden animarte un poco, me las dio alguien sumamente importante ayer-expreso el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

Marinette alzo una ceja confundida, tomo una de las galletas que ella había hecho por cortesía.

-¿Importante?-pregunto para sí misma.

Ladybug era alguien importante para Adrien, que tan irónico podría ser la vida. Noto de reojo como el chico se sonrojaba levemente.

-Bueno…puede que no me creas al decirlo…pero fueron hechas por la chica que me gusta-expuso algo nervioso.

La galleta en la boca de Marinette salió volando antes de ver como robot a Adrien, este sonreía algo sonrojado.

Su mente trabajo rápidamente durante el resto del día.

Tal vez no ocupaba olvidar a Adrien, solo ocupaba verlo más seguido como Ladybug.

 **Fin**

 _Adrien es tan adorable al querer a Ladybug._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
